Y tragan las cenizas
by FrauleinMathilde
Summary: Bolivia está exhausto y debilitado por la dictadura. Pero al contrario de lo que piensa, no está el solo... [ligero Chile x Bolivia]


_Hola o/_

 _Espero que los errores de gramática/conjugación no molesten a los ojos. Lo digo nuevamente para aquellos que no lo saben: soy francesa. Pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo en español. Espero que lo disfrutes de todos modos._

* * *

Julio dormía. O más bien, intentando de dormir. Estaba cansando de todo. Ya no estaba durmiendo y pasó sus días en su gobierno, resistiendo la presión y la tensión con su líder que estaba comenzando su segundo mandato y la ira de la gente que retumbaba.

No entendía demasiado lo que pasó, en realidad. No fue la única nación en América Latina que sufría una dictadura. Brasil estaba bastante cómodo con eso y también no parecía ser un problema para Perú. Entonces, ¿por qué fue él el único que lo soportó tanto mal ?

Se revolvió en la cama. Cama que ni siquiera era suya, en otro lado. Estaba en un hotel de Venezuela. Había ido a su maldito país para una reunión sudamericana y no había podido volar a casa debido a las inundaciones.

 _« No es práctico_ _de_ _tener el mar al lado de tu casa. A menudo se inunda »_ , Luis había suspiró. Julio no se había atrevido a responder que no se dio cuenta de su suerte. La mirada significada que Chile le había lanzado le había molestado tanto que ni siquiera había pensado responder, en realidad.

Miró la hora. Cuatro en punto de la mañana. 11 de septiembre de 1973. Lástima. Dormirá en el avión mañana. Estaba agotado pero aún no podía dormir.

Oyó una puerta golpearse en el pasillo y alguien tosiendo. Dejó escapar un suspiro. Las paredes eran finas aquí, para colmo. Y luego, quien podía aterir en el hotel de las naciones a las cuatro de la mañana, así ...

Rápidamente, se levantó de la cama en calzoncillos, atrapando la pistola debajo de su almohada. No pudo evitar ser cauteloso ya que los gobiernos de aquellos que creía conocer eran corruptos.

En un primer momento se puso de pie, inmóvil ya la espera de una señal de vida desde el exterior. Pero no escuchó un susurro, una llamada telefónica sospechosa o disparos. Solo una persona tosiendo todo el tiempo, como si estuviera vaciando sus tripas.

Julio salió cautelosamente de la habitación, mirando hacia el pasillo. No había nadie. Solo un rastro de sangre escupe en el piso que lo guió al baño. Fue allí.

Se sorprendió al ver a Manuel escupiendo su sangre sobre el lavabo e inmediatamente guardó su arma. No se sentía en peligro, por extraño que parezca.

 **« ¿Es tu reflejo en el espejo lo que te repugna tanto? »**

Bueno. No fue muy sutil comenzar una conversación de esta manera. Chile le respondió, levantando su dedo medio en su dirección, sin siquiera molestarse en mirarlo.

 **« ¿A menos que sea un incendio?** Continuó el boliviano. **Después de todo, nunca logras sobrevivir hasta que todos tus bosques estén completamente quemados. Tal vez tus 6.435 kilómetros de frontera no te sirvan.**

 **\- No vale la pena insistir, no te daría una sola gota de agua. »**

Julio suspiró imperceptiblemente con alivio. Al menos, la conmoción de Manuel no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitar que hablara.

« **Entonces, ¿qué pasa?**

 **\- Un golpe de estado** , respondió el chileno simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros como si no le importara. O lo esperaba.

 **\- Estas bien… ?**

 **\- ¿Qué te importa?**

 **\- Fue difícil para mí también, al principio. »**

Manuel suspiró y fijó su reflejo en el espejo, luciendo tan cansado como el boliviano. Finalmente, se volvió hacia él, dudando.

 **« ¿Te dolía por un largo tiempo?**

 **\- No sé ... No soy tan fuerte como tú. Tal vez lo soportarás mejor.**

 **\- No me importan tus estimaciones, weón. Es su fieltro que pido.**

 **\- Uh ... yo ...**

Julio estaba sorprendido. No por su tono impetuoso, ya estaba acostumbrado. Fue la pregunta en sí lo que lo desestabilizó. La última vez que Manuel se interesó por él y sus problemas, fue ... cuando quiso formar una coalición y devolver a todos contra España antes de que se independizaran. Estaban... Parecidos.

 **\- Era difícil** , admitió. **Sentimos la represión nosotros mismos. Sentimos los sufrimientos del pueblo porque somos permeables a su estado de ánimo. Puede durar mucho tiempo ...**

 **\- Y ahora ?**

 **\- Aún siento eso. Pero como te dije, nadie lo vio de la misma manera ... Espera ... ¿Cuándo saliste del hotel? Dónde estabas ?**

Manuel bajó la mirada, avergonzado. Parecía un niño que hizo algo estúpido.

 **\- Estuve en Santiago.**

 **\- ¿Cómo llegaste allí con las inundaciones?**

 **\- En avión** , dijo el chileno como si fuera obvio.

 **\- Luis cerró los aeropuertos.**

 **\- No puede denegar el acceso a una nación que solicita un vuelo urgente.**

 **\- Hm ... ¿Y qué estabas haciendo allí?**

 **\- Yo estaba a su casa... Tenía que hacerlo rápidamente. Antes de que lleguen. Antes de que saquen todo.**

Parecía angustiado y a punto de desmayarse. Julio se encontró preocupado por su estado. Lo tomó del brazo, tirando de él hacia él para decirle de caminar, mientras que continuaba la conversación.

 **\- En casa de quien ? ¿Quién saco qué?**

 **\- Pablo Neruda. Pude salvar algunas de sus obras antes de que destruyeran todo.**

 **\- Oh ... »**

No respondió. Él mismo había ayudado a algunos de sus artistas a escapar. Todos lo habían hecho. Fue en contra de la ley, pero que no le importaba.

Le condujo a su habitación, ayudándolo a sentarse en su cama y verterlo un vaso de agua. Manuel lo bebido en una sola vez, murmurando un gracias.

 **« Va a ir bien ?**

 **\- Debo ser bien. »**

Julio se sentó junto a él. Hubo un silencio. Fue ... extraño. No había pasado tiempo solo con él durante mucho tiempo. Pero no se sintió particularmente avergonzado o herido.

 **« ¿Quieres volver a dormir?** Julio finalmente suspiró.

 **\- No puedo. Estoy pal pico. Y es un poco tarde para dormir.**

 **\- Así es ... Entonces, ¿estás planeando quedarte aquí?**

 **\- ¿Te hare cago?**

 **\- No no… »**

Se quedaron así por un tiempo. Hasta que Bolivia tenga una idea. Fue el mejor momento para negociar. No habrá otra oportunidad como esta.

Se acercó a su vecino de la frontera, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

 **« ¿Manu?**

 **\- ¿Ja ...?**

Parecía receloso. Julio nunca lo llamó ''Manu''. No le faltaba imaginación cuando se trataba de darle apodos insultantes. Ahora, le llamaba ''nazi'' ya que muchos alemanes se habían refugiado en su territorio después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

 **\- ¿No crees que es el momento ideal para devolverme mi mar?**

Manuel parecía un poco decepcionado, por una razón que se le escapó. Rodó los ojos y lo empujó sin miramientos antes de que pudiera suavizar sus ojos o convencerlo de que al menos bajara sus impuestos.

 **\- Jamás ! Puedes morir, conchetumare ! »**

Pero un boliviano nunca se da por vencido tan fácilmente.


End file.
